Soul Eater VS Kuroshitsuji : Décompte de mort et d'âme
by deathkaidda
Summary: Le petit groupe se jette imbécilement dans l'époque londonienne de 1889. Séparés accidentellement à leur arrivé et à mesure qu'ils y restent, Death The Kid va découvrir l'affreuse course contre la monstre pour rentrer chez eux et l'effondrement de son unicité en tant que shinigami.
1. Prologue

**Les évènements se passent après la fin de la série Soul Eater, mais je ne situe Black Butler parce que je veux utiliser la plus part des personnages. Merci et bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Il y a quelques années…_

* * *

« Dis-moi papa ! Est-ce qu'on est les seuls shinigamis qui existent ? » Demanda un petit Death The Kid dont l'âge actuel était fort loin de refléter la taille du gamin. Celui renvoya une balle en mousse noir vers l'imposante mais amusante stature de son père, celui-ci récupéra la balle dans une de ses grandes mains blanches.

Il réfléchit un court instant à la question, cherchant une réponse qui ne raviverait pas de mauvais souvenirs et la vraie raison de l'existence de Kid. Il fit savoir un tempérament joyeux derrière son masque et renvoya la balle en mousse vers son fils :

« Bien sûr que non ! ». Le petit Kid rattrapa la balle et la renvoya, avec de nouvelles questions : « Alors où ils sont ? Est-ce qu'ils sont comme moi ? Ils ont un papa et des mèches blanches sur leurs cheveux ? »

Shinigami-sama récupéra la balle, la raison de la naissance de Kid vint le frappé derrière son masque, la vérité serait un important traumatisme dans la tête de son très jeune fils malgré l'âge qu'il avait déjà. Il soupira sous le regard interrogateur du bambin qui attendait une réponse au prochain retour de la balle.

La balle revint, se heurtant aux jambes du gamin : « Ils sont…ailleurs ! Pas comme nous, ils sont différents, il pense différemment et ont surement une autre apparence. Ne crois pas les racontars ! Les shinigamis ne sont pas tous pareils ! Chaque shinigami est unique !»

« Oui papa j'ai compris » Cria un petit shinigami ravie de la réponse. Il se leva, les mains agrippant son ballon en mousse, tournant le dos à son père : « Alors s'il y a d'autres shinigamis, je veux absolument les rencontrés ! » s'écria-il.

Shinigami caressa les cheveux de son fils avec une de ses grandes paluches blanches, le voir aussi motivé et énergique le fit sourire derrière son masque...la joie de son fils construit sur un mensonge pour échapper à la vérité honteuse de sa part. Dans ce monde, il n'y a qu'un seul Maître Shinigami et son futur héritier qui vivent avant que celui-ci ne prennent sa place. Un autre shinigami est la représentation de la folie, de la peur, du mal et c'est tout.

Alors que Shinigami-sama regarda son fils s'émerveillé sous cette découverte de la non-solitude d'un shinigami, lui resta dans l'avenir pessimisme de la vérité mais dans l'espoir que Kid sera la surmonté. La vérité d'être plus tard le seul shinigami (en plus de son frère), il apprendra à le surmonter et à cacher cette solitude par la compagnie des humains peut-être.

_Tu es seul et unique Kid, _Pensa-t-il, _il n'y a pas d'autres shinigamis qui existent dans ce monde…_

Enfin, dans ce monde en tout cas…


	2. N'abusons pas de la lecture

_Aujourd'hui, Shibusen …_

* * *

_« Tu es seul et unique Kid, il n'y a pas d'autres shinigamis qui existent dans ce monde »_

Death The Kid sortit de son sommeil, ses yeux dorées grands ouverts, la phrase fit écho une seconde fois dans sa tête. C'était à prévoir, lors de la passation de pouvoir entre l'âme de son père et la sienne, il avait obtenu sa puissance, la force d'un Maître Shinigami et d'un gardien de l'ordre du monde. Mais il était évident que la transmission aurait été accompagnée de fragments de souvenirs doux ou violents qui pour chacune renfermait une séquence égarée dans l'esprit de Kid à l'inverse de sa forte présence dans celui de son paternel.

Kid s'assit lentement sur son sommier, il se répéta la phrase dans sa tête, il avait « rêvé d'un souvenir », une scène de son enfance au côté de son père. Kid regarda l'horloge au-dessus de sa porte de chambre : 5h00 du matin et aucune envie de se rendormir maintenant. Ses nuits devenaient de plus en plus court mais à sa connaissance, il n'avait jamais vu son père dormir.

Il se leva du lit en frottant ses yeux, son organisme de dieux en plein réveil. Sous la récente lune noire, il descendu silencieusement à la cuisine afin de ne pas tirer ses armes de leur sommeil. Un café et un livre sur l'architecture était tous ce qu'il avait besoin, la télé ou les jeux vidéo ne l'intéressait pas. C'était sa routine habituelle aujourd'hui, une matinale sous le calme totale de Death City.

Et dans sa routine, le même mot lui revient : l'ennuie… Quand il était enfant et que l'ennuie prenait place, Kid s'imaginait la vie des autres shinigamis (et de magnifiques structure symétriques aussi !), et à chaque fois, le mot « ennuie » lui passé. En grandissant, ses amis lui avait fait passé l'ennuie aussi mais la pensée de l'existence d'autre comme lui revenait toujours dans son esprit.

Mais après cette courte nuit et les évènements sur la lune, ce mot effrayant aller encore persisté, rien que le fait de savoir à présent et de comprendre la raison du mensonge de son père : Asura et Death The Kid était frère et les seuls shinigamis dans ce monde qui pouvait vaincre la folie mais pas l'ennuie…

* * *

_Plus tard vers 8h30 à Shibusen…_

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la classe EAT était sans enseignant, faut dire que le professeur Stein avait désormais un autre emploi du temps occupé par son nouveau devoir : être père. La responsabilité paternelle nécessitait des retards pour les cours et de la patience pour les étudiants qui ne pouvaient attendre, car profiter du retard pour sécher les cours et partir, c'était au risque de croiser la tête de vis dans les couloirs et finir sa journée sur sa table de dissection en retenue.

Mais entre les râles des élèves et les résumés de vacances au bord de mer ou à la montagne, une élève studieuse qui n'avait pas considérée que la bataille sur la lune était la fin de son apprentissage, attendait sagement sur son siège. Elle tourna la page de sa nouvelle découverte littéraire sous les ronflements de son arme et partenaire à côté d'elle. Maka Albarn profitait grandement du retard du professeur Stein pour se concentrer d'avantage sur sa lecture.

Elle fut d'interrompue par l'ouverture brutale de la porte et le cri toujours aussi insupportable de son camarade ninja :

« Hé Salut la compagnie ! Votre dieu universel est de retour de son pays natal ! »

Soul sortit grincheux de son sommeil et Maka souffla d'exaspération le comportement du ninja, alors que Soul sauta dessus et enchaîna une bagarre en plein milieu de l'amphithéâtre, entraînant d'autres élèves dans la lutte dut aux bousculades Tsubaki s'assit à côté de Maka :

« Excuse le Maka, Black*Star était heureux à l'idée de revenir ! » s'excusa-t-elle

« Ce n'est pas grave Tsubaki, j'ai l'habitude de son comportement à force » S'efforça-t-elle de sourire

« Dis-moi Maka ? » Demanda une fille sur le siège au-dessus d'elle, « Oui ? » répondu Maka qui leva la tête vers elle alors que la bagarre vola au-dessus de leur tête, « Où tu as eu ton livre ? Il a l'air très intéressant », « Ouais c'est vrai c'est sur quoi ? » enchaîna la voisine de la fille, « C'est vrai que tu avais l'air plus très absorbée par ta lecture Maka » Rajouta Tsubaki dans un sourire amical.

Maka ferma son livre pour en faire découvrir la couverture à ses camarades, un vieux livre mais dont la reliure en faux cuir et tissu vert anglais lui donner l'aspect moderne et attrayant. La première de couverture se composer d'une image en noir et blanc représentant la ville londonienne à l'époque industrielle, en dessous de la photo, le titre de l'ouvrage « Londres, histoires et mythes ».

« Un livre sur Londres ? » s'interrogea la fille. « Je me rappelle de notre mission prêt du Tower Bridge » se souvenue Tsubaki. « Où tu as ce livre ? Cette édition n'existe pas à la bibliothèque ! » Questionna l'autre fille. « C'est ma mère qui me l'a envoyée ! Avec une lettre me disant de ne pas abuser de la lecture ! » « Abuser de la lecture ? » La fille se mit à rire «Toi Maka Albarn la dingue de livre qui ce n'est pas lâcher un livre ! » « Tu vas trainer ce bouquin pendant des mois » rajouta l'autre fille.

« Surement ce livre me passionne tellement ! (elle ouvrit le livre, cherchant un de ses passages favoris) regarde…tu connais l'histoire de Jack l'éventreur ? », « Ah ouais c'est le gars qui tué des prostitués ? » Maka sourit de la révélation qu'elle était sur le point de dire « Eh bien, ça prétend dans ce livre qu'ils étaient deux ! ». La fille tira un visage confus « deux ? C'est bizarre » ? Et Maka continua « Et puis il parle d'une histoire d'un massacre dans un opéra avec très peu de survivants ! » « C'est gore ! Et t'aime lire ce genre de chose Maka ? » Reprocha la fille. Maka se mit à rire à cœur joie « bah c'est bien toi qui disait que je pourrais traîner le même livre pendant des mois !»

« Ah au faite Maka ! » Interpella Tsubaki « Oui ? » répondu Maka, « Tu nous avais prévenus avec Black*Star qu'il y aurait une fête chez Kid ce soir ! ». La blondinette leva les yeux au ciel « Quelle idiote je suis, j'avais complétement oubliée, c'est juste entre nous, Kid a dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une grosse fête », « C'est vrai Kid a un emploi du temps chargé, beaucoup de monde serait du travail en plus ! » dit Tsubaki de son sourire serein, « Oui et puis, avec les cours qu'on a maintenant, il vaut mieux sortir d'une petite soirée entre amis que d'une boum ».

La discussion prit fin avec la forte bousculade de Maka et Tsubaki par leur partenaire qui les entrainèrent au loin de leur rangé. Lorsque tous se relevèrent, qu'un MAKA CHOP fut donné et un shuriken planté entre les deux yeux, sous le rire hystérique des voisines de Maka la classe put commencer après que le groupe se soit rendu compte de la présence du professeur Stein.

* * *

_Manoir de Kid, 20h32_

* * *

L'apéro attendait sur la table du salon et Patty avec, l'aînée terminait de se maquiller devant le miroir, « Mais qu'est-ce qui fait Kid ? » Se demanda Liz qui venait de terminer l'embellissement de sa peau. Elle rangea son matériel se dirigea vers la chambre du shinigami.

Kid était en arrêt dans le couloir, face à son reflet dans le miroir, en pleine réflexion sur la phrase qu'il l'avait réveillé ce matin, « C'est surement vrai, je suis le seul shinigami respectable dans ce monde, mon père voulait juste ne pas me faire de la peine c'est tout » Pensa-t-il en pressant son front contre le meuble « Il n'y a que moi et mon frère… Asura »

« Ah bah t'es là ! » Lui cria une voix au fond du couloir, « J'ai cru que tu nous avais fait une crise de dernière minute ! ». Kid sourit un peu, « Tu regardais si ce miroir était symétrique ? » dit-elle d'une façon maline, « Non j'ai le fait ce matin » répondit droitement Kid, cassant l'ambiance humoristique de Liz venait de tenter de mettre en place.

La sonnerie retentit, ils descendirent en bas dans un calme plat pour ouvrir en premier sur Black*Star et Tsubaki. Après un rapide salut d'une amitié de long date maintenant, ils furent alerté par les râles habitués de Soul et Maka Kid leur ouvrit la porte : « Allons bon ! Pourquoi vous vous disputez encore ? » Posa Kid de manière moqueuse, Soul croisa ses bras derrière sa tête « C'est Maka qui n'a pas pu s'empêcher de prendre son fichu bouquin ! ». Un MAKA CHOP retentit dans le Manoir Du Pendu, « N'insulte pas les cadeaux de ma mère ! ». Kid fit détendre l'atmosphère pour pourvoir convier ses invités à la soirée qu'il avait organisé pour eux.

* * *

_22 :42 du soir_

* * *

Il était tard mais la bande semblait encore prête à parler pendant quelques heures encore, et la discussion finit par revenir sur le sujet du livre de Maka, celle-ci était si absorbé par ce dernier qu'elle avait parfois ignoré ce qui l'entoure. Une personne normal aurait finit par perdre patience mais ils étaient tous si habitués par son comportement qu'ils savaient que le seul moyen de la « ramener », c'était d'enchaîner sur le thème du livre :

« Alors Maka (interrogea Kid) ton livre offre des sujets plus intéressant que notre vie d'étudiant ? », « Ouais comment un bouquin peut-il être plus intéressant que mes fabuleux récits d'actions divines ?! » se vanta Black*Star. Maka quitta sa lecture à nouveau et s'immisça dans la conversation avec une grande motivation : «Vous pouvais pas savoir, l'histoire londonienne est vraiment passionnante ! », « Bon bah raconte nous Maka » Lança Liz qui fut suivie de l'enthousiasme de sa petite sœur « Ouais raconte nous des trucs drôles de ton livre ».

« Et bien ça me fait très plaisir que vous le proposez, alors je me lance ! Le livre parle de l'histoire d'une famille victime d'une tragédie et qui tenait une entreprise de jouet, et dans l'histoire c'est un garçon de 13 ans qui en a irrité ! », « T'as ce genre d'histoire dans ton livre Maka » frissonna Liz, « Et attend tu ne sais pas tout, il était le chien de garde de la reine », « Ça veut dire quoi ? » Demanda curieusement Patty, «Qu'il devait veiller à sa sécurité et s'occupé d'affaires sérieuses » Répondu Kid « Mais c'est très étonnant pour un enfant de son âge ».

Maka relut l'extrait en silence et repris la parole pour ajouter un détail important : « Ça dit dans ce livre qu'il avait l'habitude d'aller partout avec son majordome et qu'il l'aidait à résoudre les affaires que lui confiait la reine ! », « Il devait vraiment être riche pour pouvoir avoir un majordome à lui tout seul » s'exclama Black*Star, « Bah s'il était aux ordres de sa majesté, tu m'étonnes qu'il avait des sous ! » Rajouta Soul qui se lassait de cette conversation. « Et c'était aussi l'héritier d'une grande entreprise de jouets » termina Maka.

Black*Star posa un pied sur la table « Eh bien en tant que Dieu suprême je mérite aussi les joyaux de la couronne ! N'est-ce pas Kid ? », Kid souffla « Oh tais-toi Black*Star, ne casse ma table avec tes bêtises !», « Sinon Monsieur le directeur Kid va me punir ! » « ! ».

La bagarre habituelle entre les deux explosa et mit l'ambiance dans la soirée, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Patty se joigne à la baston et involontairement Soul. Liz, Tsubaki et Maka étaient exaspérées de leurs comportements et préférèrent rester sur le côté à attendre la fin des hostilités. La bagarre prit fin quand Liz attira l'attention : « Hé Maka ! C'est quoi ce truc-là », Liz pointa de son doigt un étrange objet emboîté dans une des pages du livre et que l'on pouvait saisir. « Ah ça ! Je crois que c'est un morceau de bobine de film ».

Liz prit le morceau de bobine entre ses mains et l'occulta attentivement à la lumière « Il savait faire des trucs aussi net à l'époque ?! », « Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que ça m'a intrigué ! La bobine date de 1889 hors à cette époque, le cinéma n'est pas encore au point… ». La bagarre avait cessée, Kid remettait sa chemise en place et l'ordre dans la pièce alors que la discussion repris : « C'est quoi cette photo ? Il parle de quoi ce passage ? » Questionna Black*Star. Maka regarda le passage, elle ne l'avait que survolée pour l'instant.

« Tu sais que les images en mouvements ne garantissaient pas une photo de bonne qualité… si je comprends bien le passage, c'est quelque chose qui sait incrustée pendant une photo ». La photo en question représentait un couple qui posait simplement sur un bateau mais avec une ombre noir qui passé furtivement derrière eux. « Ah ! Un passage dit que la photo est une des choses retrouvées lors du naufrage d'un bateau qui faisait route vers New York ! C'est impressionnant » s'exclama Maka, « C'est effrayant ! (rajouta Liz) Une ombre qui passe derrière toi sans qu'on le sache ».

Patty rigola puis regarda Kid, ses yeux était ailleurs le sourire aux lèvres, elle demanda : « Dit Maka, est-ce qu'il parle de shinigamis ton bouquin ? », elle rigola face à la frustration de son meister : « C'est vrai t'as jamais rencontré d'autres shinigamis genre… différent par rapport à toi » échappa Liz. Un silence se fit, Kid se leva du canapé puis se retourna en un bref instant pour dire : « Non je suis le seul ! ». La confusion emplit la salle, « Tu veux dire… attend ! T'est vraiment le seul shinigami sur terre ?… enfin entre autres… » Se choqua Liz bien qu'elle se doutait un peu de la réponse. « Oui il ne peut avoir qu'un seul Maître Shinigami dans ce monde » confirma-t-il.

« Pourquoi CE monde ? » Demanda Soul. « Bah… », L'hésitation de Kid fut coupé par Maka : « En fait il s'en parle dans ce livre ! Je l'ai vu dans l'index mais quand je me suis rendue à la page indiquée, j'ai vu qu'on l'avait arraché… »

Ils étaient sur le point de discuter du propos mais un cognement de porte mis fin au sujet londonien.

* * *

**Oui c'est Soul Eater avant mais si je calcule bien, il y aura du Black Butler dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne vais faire AUCUN couple car je tiens à rester fidèle aux personnages. Mais je promets de l'humour et de l'action propre aux personnages. Merci à ceux qui lise et à ceux qui me mettront un commentaire, le prochain chapitre essayeras d'arrivais au plus vite !**


	3. La confiance qui chute

_Manoir Du Pendu_

_23h00_

* * *

Le cognement à la porte coupa net l'échange entre les étudiants, Kid se précipita pour ouvrir et fut témoin d'un écroulement de corps à terre accompagné d'un geignement familier : « MAKA ! Papa était très inquiet pour toi ! » Spirit fut coupé par l'écrasement de sa tête au sol par Stein : « Désolé de vous déranger Maître Shinigami mais nous venons pour une urgence ! », Kid s'écarta de la porte : « Je vous en prie professeur entrez et expliquez ! ».

Stein entra en terminant sa marche sur Spirit, et pendant qu'il continua ses gémissement en travers du tapis, le médecin-scientifique exposa le problème sans plus tarder : « J'ai repéré une étrange anomalie sur une les caméras de surveillance de l'école », « une anomalie ? » Intervenu Kid, « C'est exact ! », « Les caméras de surveillance ont filmées i peine quelques minutes une étrange forme rectangulaire noir » Enchaîna Spirit qui avait repris son sérieux. Kid s'agita autour de Stein est partie vers un placard du salon : « Est-ce que c'est encore là à l'instant où je vous parle ? » « Oui ! » Confirma Stein.

« Et il est où ? » Demanda Soul en se levant avec les autres du canapé, « Dans une ruelle étroite à proximité de la Grande Place ! » Répondu le savant. Le groupe s'agita, cherchant leurs affaires pour sortir, Maka referma son livre mais ne se refusa pas ne pas l'emporter avec elle, ce cadeau de sa mère lui semblait plus précieux que ceux qu'elle avait eu auparavant, ce livre respirant la touche anglaise semblait dégager une force, selon Maka, presque à l'égale de du commencement de la folie, lorsque le désordre pénètre sous la peau tel une force douce et remonte jusqu'à l'esprit dit sain.

Malgré les contestations de l'enseignant roux, le petit groupe se prépara à partir, Stein fut prêt à contester aussi, se refusant à les entraîner, de nouveau, dans le terrain boueux d'une affaire dont il ne ressortirait pas indemne, mentalement. Mais il fut coupé par Kid, le Maître Shinigami, qui après avoir vagabondé dans son salon, arriva vers le binoclard en enfilant sa veste habituel et put permettre aux sept de sortir du Manoir, faisant sourde oreille aux supplications de Spirit. Le Manoir fermé, la troupe se lança à corps perdue mais très motivée vers cette « anomalie », la fougue de la jeunesse surement…

* * *

_La Grande Place de Death City _

_23h13 environ_

* * *

Ils arrivèrent sur une place éclairée à peine par trois réverbères cependant, la luminosité était plus importante ce soir par les lampes de la sécurité de Shibusen. Tous saluèrent Kid à son arrivé sur la Grande Place, ce dernier se dirigea vers Sid accompagné de Naigus : « Professeur Sid, Professeur Naigus ! », le zombie tourna la tête vers le shinigami « Maître Shinigami, désolé de vous faire déplacez si tard », « Ce n'est pas grave, l'urgence est là et il faut régler tout ça avant que la panique ne s'empare des deathcitiens à leurs réveils ! », « Bien sûr » Acquiesça Sid.

Kid regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que le reste du groupe avait bien suivie dans le noir, ce fut le cas comme toujours, ses amis derrière lui à présent, une belle touche d'amitié selon Kid mais qui ne sera qu'éphémère bientôt.

Kid revint à la réalité maintenant, repris l'affaire en tête : « Alors où est cette « anomalie » ? », « Elle est par là soyez prudent ! » Répondu le mort-vivant. Alors Kid avança, ses deux partenaires qui le suivirent à leur habitude (avec une Liz pas rassurée et une Patty amusée), la réaction ne fut pas lente quand Maka suivit mais fut arrêté par Sid, « Attendez que Kid face l'évaluation de la situation avant de sauté dedans ! », « Je suis Last Death Scythe, c'est mon devoir d'accompagné le Maître Shingami !» Imposa Soul, « Et nous en tant qu'équipe avons le même devoir !» Rajouta Maka avec plus de d'énervement. Sid fit une tête aussi inquiète que celle de Spirit, après la bataille sur la Lune, les enseignants voulaient leur éviter un autre évènement aussi imposant. Sid Barrett n'eut d'autres choix que de leur faire signe d'y aller sous le regard perplexe de Stein, c'était aussi pour éviter un carnage à haute de voix de Black*Star qui aurait réveillé tout Death City.

Maka et les autres rejoignirent Kid dans la sombre ruelle étroite dont même le trio ne pouvait tenir ensemble et ceux s'ils se collaient les uns aux autres. La forme rectangulaire était devant eux, une forme très sombre, si sombre qu'aucun garde, pas même Sid, n'avait osé si aventurer les adolescents avancèrent vers elle, déterminés, le rectangle noir put se voir, même dans la nuit de la Lune noir. Ceci avait la forme d'une porte, une porte sombre au contour et à la poignée doré. Une porte là, en plein milieu de la ruelle, attachée à aucun mur, reliée à même le sol et dont émanait de la fumée noir.

La porte intriguerait le premier venu, l'atmosphère sombre de la nuit et la pression de la vapeur qui venait se cogner contre leurs jambes. Les jambes de Liz tremblèrent, un frisson lui parcourra son échine, la fumée ténébreuse prenait la forme d'une main pour essayer de lui agripper sa guibole tremblante. Elle tressaillit sur place et manqua de faire tomber Tsubaki, Maka passa devant à côté de Kid qui stoppa juste devant l'étrange phénomène, ils sont vite rejoint par Black*Star : « Vous avez la moindre idée de ce que c'est que ce truc ?! », « Non pas du tout ! » Tenta de répondre Kid, « C'est un style anglais», « Quoi ?! » s'exclama le groupe, « C'est un style noble anglais j'en suis sûr ».

« T'es sûr que ce n'est pas ton bouquin qui t'es monté à la tête ? » rigola le ninja, Maka avait les yeux rivées vers la porte et l'esprit dans son sujet londonien, mais elle était en absence de ses camarades. Soul la regarda et fallait avouer qu'elle était assez effrayante. « Maka ? » Interpella Soul, « Oui ?... quoi qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » paniqua-t-elle, « On dirait que tu n'étais plus avec nous ! » La lèvre de l'albinos trembla légèrement, il n'aimait pas quand l'esprit de sa partenaire divaguait comme ça, il s'agissait à chaque fois de faire le chemin pour aller la rechercher… La meister se reprit, après avoir repris ses esprits et que chacun avait lancé son petit commentaire, la scène reprit avec l'avancement de Kid vers la porte et appelant ses armes à lui.

L'hésitation se sentait au sein de la bande mais ils finirent tous par avancer, Kid saisit la poignée et ouvrit la porte ténébreuse sans se retenir. L'intérieur était noir, rien de visible seulement les ténèbres et ne donné nullement l'envie d'y entrer. Et devant ce vide noir, une question naquit : est-ce le néant ou l'enfer ? Ou celle-là : Comment une porte qui renferme un rien peut faire-là, ici à Death City dans le désert du Nevada ?

Tant de questions mais celle de « Est-ce que on saute dedans oui ou non ? » ne se pensa pas, première question qu'une personne normal aurait posé ! Mais il n'en est rien, et avec le sourire et une grande détermination saupoudré d'une curiosité d'adolescent, le groupe voulut entrer dans cette porte: « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a derrière à votre avis ? » Interrogea Maka, « Bah quoique que ce soit, ça peut être pire que le Grand Dévoreur » Rassura Black*Star, Kid se tourna vers eux, il hésitait à les mettre en danger et penser plus à détruire cette porte maintenant … l'ennuie.

Ce mot refait surface dans sa tête et cette phrase, ce souvenir _« Tu es seul et unique Kid, il n'y a pas d'autres shinigamis qui existent dans ce monde », _trop de chose, la lune, Asura, son père, ses pouvoirs de Maître Shinigami, La routine du matin, les papiers administratives, les besoins de l'école, les problèmes habituels, l'ennuie, l'ennuie et toujours l'ennuie ! Et cette solitude écrasante de sa propre espèce ! Qu'importe le danger, Kid avait besoin d'entrer dans la pénombre de cette porte!

Black*Star s'exista sur la place, rien ne lui faisait peur, il s'impatientait déjà à entrer par cette porte, il donna un regard pressant au shinigami lui montra sont envie de sauter dedans. C'est vrai que s'il s'agissait de folie, ils savaient aujourd'hui comment la vaincre. Kid donner un sourit serein au groupe : « Oui et nous serons en revenir facilement, le pire est derrière nous aujourd'hui». La bande afficha pleine confiance à leur nouveau Maître Shinigami. Si c'est pour fuir l'ennuie, et s'ils ont le courage et tous ensemble, ils peuvent traverser cette porte et en revenir aussi simplement qu'ils en sont revenus.

Les armes transformaient, Stein eu à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers eux qu'ils sautèrent, l'esprit fort et motivé d'arrangeait le problème. Stein cria de s'arrêter mais les trois meisters traversèrent la porte. Ils marchèrent dans le noir complet en plein vide sidérale, puis ils tombèrent tel des mouches victimes de l'insecticide dans l'obscurité. Leurs cries retentissaient faiblement dans la ruelle à travers le cloisonnement de la porte sur eux. Le grincement de la porte sombre, les enseignant qui tentèrent de l'intercepté et les étudiants qui chutèrent dans les ténèbres abyssales de l'inconnue : tous sont les circonstances d'un raisonnement enfantin sur « le pouvoir de l'amitié et du courage » mais qui n'est plus qu'à présent le début d'une situation dérangeante et imbécilement provoqué.

La porte d'outre-tombe se ferma en un claquement à réveiller les morts du cimetière lointain de Death City, la poignée dorée gela et les enseignant, même avec toute leurs forces, ne put la cassé et l'ouvrir. Les étudiants naïfs s'effondrèrent dans l'ébène en s'accompagnant de hurlements involontaires pensaient-ils de leurs parts…

La question maintenant était : Comment sera la chute ?

* * *

_Quelque part…_

* * *

La chute était longue, ils essayèrent tous de voler grâce à leurs capacités récemment acquises mais aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient. Après tout, pourquoi essayer de voler quand la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir à travers le rideau de la noirceur était leur âme et celle de leur partenaire. C'est le problème quand on pense plus à prendre un bon bouquin plutôt qu'une lampe torche pensa la faux démoniaque.

Mais voler aurait été pour ralentir leur chute si… si jamais elle avait une fin, la capacité de voir les âmes n'aidait personne à savoir si le gouffre avait une finition, un puits sans fond ? Aucun d'eux n'espérait une telle fin !

Les cris de Liz retentir avec ceux de Tsubaki, Patty essaya de rigoler de la situation mais était surtout à deux doigts de faire un caprice face au noir qui l'empêchait de voir les choses drôles. Black*Star avait tenté de lancer les ombres de Tsubaki ou un des grappins-faucheurs dans l'espoir de s'accrocher mais rien n'à faire et puis Tsubaki paniquait encore plus à chaque aller-retour dans le noir et hurlait de peur à son meister d'arrêter malgré les supplications pressantes de ce dernier.

Kid avait tiré pour un écho mais le silence lui revenait… comme l'ennuie… les minutes, les heures, les journées qui défilent sans qu'on sache quoi faire ou penser. À ce propos ses pensées furent coupées par les hurlements de Liz qui priait à Kid de trouver une solution. Mais il ne sut répondre que « Le noir n'est pas de la symétrie mal faite donc ça va ! ».

Sous la puissante crise de colère de Liz et les gueulantes de Tsubaki, Maka repensa à son livre après maints essais pour voler, repérer des âmes et communiquer avec son partenaire. Elle se remémora l'absent de toute à l'heure et les sujets qu'elle avait lu dans son livre, ne pas abuser de la lecture était impossible, les mythes et histoires de Londres sont trop passionnant. C'était la première fois qu'un livre l'a harponnée, littéralement, de la réalité.

La pesanteur changea, le groupe se sentit chuter à l'horizontale tel un train à grande vitesse, le temps qu'ils essayèrent de prendre conscience de la situation (et de leur bêtise ?), leurs corps repartir à la verticale à une plus grandes vitesse encore. Aucun ne réussit à manifester sa peur, la panique devenue plus grande quand les armes ne purent retenir leur transformation et se retrouvèrent aussi à tomber à une rapidité fulgurante et surtout, très effrayante.

Cette chute presque sans fin, comme le suicide du haut d'un immeuble où le temps se fige pour vous laisser le loisir de voir La Mort venir vous prendre dans les bras et voir l'au-delà de vos pensées, prit fin par la vue floue d'un réverbère au loin dans une ruelle.

Puis le noir qui devint nuit et l'écrasement brutal sur un toit de maison londonienne…

* * *

_1889 Londres sur les toits_

_3h00 du matin_

* * *

Les sept tombèrent très brutalement et certains crurent que leur dos était brisé. Ils restèrent allongés pendant quelques minutes, le temps de souffler la sortie des abysses sans fin. Maka se releva la première : « On est où maintenant ? », Soul se releva durement mais surement : « en enfer je suppose ! », « Non (grogna Kid en frottant sa veste) le monde me parait bien être celui des vivants ».

Enfin tous debout, ils regardèrent la ville sous leurs yeux : « On est dans quel pays ? » Brailla un Black*Star en s'étirant. La lèvre de Maka se mit à trembler légèrement, elle reconnut un bâtiment en face : La tour de l'Horloge du Palais de Westminster, siège du Parlement britannique que les moins connaisseurs de Londres reconnaissent sous le nom de la cloche : Big Ben. Maka avait entendu parler de l'endroit dans son livre : « On est… à…à Lon…Lon…Londres » Bégaya-t-elle. « QUOI ?! » S'exclama à l'unisson l'escouade de Shibusen. « Tu en es sûr Maka ? » interrogea Tsubaki, « Oui j'en suis parfaitement sûr ! Devant nous se dresse le Palais de Westminster qui fait face à la Tamise, entre le Pont de Westminster et l'Abbaye de Westminster ! » Confirma-t-elle avec précision.

« Alors on a voyagé ?» Suggéra Soul, « Non Soul ! (Contredit Kid) Regardez la lune, ce n'est pas la même que chez nous ». La mâchoire jusqu'au sol, rien qu'en se rappelant du livre de Maka, Soul s'énerva : « Tu nous as téléportée dans ton fichu bouquin ! Ça fait deux fois qu'on se retrouve enfermé dans un livre à la con !». Un MAKA CHOP retentit sur le toit de la maison londonienne où ils se trouvaient : « Il n'est pas question de porte qui donne sur le vide et téléporte vers Londres dans mon livre!» Rassura Maka sur le ton d'une puissante crise nerf.

« Alors pourquoi on est dans un Londres qui n'appartient pas au notre ! » Rétorqua Soul, « J'en sais rien » Râla Maka. Les deux se disputèrent pendant que Kid essaya de sonder la zone, il fut alerté tout un coup par la vue, au lointain, d'étranges rubans blancs. Il essaya de les regarder de plus près, les rubans ondulaient, ils avaient l'air de partir du bas, en un seul groupement, et de partir vers le haut en s'écartant légèrement. Puis Kid vit que les rubans étaient comme aspirer vers quelques choses qui tordaient leur trajectoire du haut vers la droite, et les rubans blancs disparaissaient.

Black*Star regarda Kid en baillant : « Hé Kid ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? », Kid attira l'attention sur lui : « Vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ?», « De quoi ? » Questionna Liz qui avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre les esprits en place après la chute. « Des espèces de rubans blancs dans le ciel là-bas », il pointa l'endroit dit avec son doigt mais ses amis ne firent que des têtes confuses : « Non j'ai rien vu malgré l'embrouille des deux » Répondit Black*Star, « Moi non plus Kid et pourtant je regardais dans la même direction que toi » Continua Tsubaki. Kid se sentit à la fois bête mais très sûr de lui, il n'avait pas rêvé, étrangement, il sentit que ça devait être une chose que seul un shinigami mais… non ! Il est le seul dans ce monde, ce monde ? Le sien mais dans celui-ci ?

« T'as encore rêvé Kid ! » Lança le ninja en souriant, Kid se retourna vers lui, le visage frustré, « Je n'ai pas rêvé !...C'est peut-être que… », « C'est un truc de shinigami c'est ça ?! », L'assassin commença à se moquer de son camarade, lui qui se disait être unique, selon Black*Star, Kid avait l'air de se sentir bête à l'idée d'avoir un pote à lui dans cette autre Londres. Kid le saisit par son col, « Arrête de te moquer de moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'était ! Ce n'est pas un truc de shingami ! », « Oh t'énerves pas Kid ! » Calma Black*Star. Maka intervenu entre eux puis les sœurs Thompson essayèrent de calmer Kid, le moment stressant tourna court quand ils entendirent des personnes crier accompagner de coups de sifflet.

Des policiers étaient sur les toits, il n'en avait pas après notre petit groupe mais après un individu armé, surement un meurtrier. Il arrivait vite et fonçait droit sur les étudiants de Shibusen, ces derniers hésitaient entre se battre ou se cacher. Kid préféra profiter de la noirceur de la nuit et poussa le groupe derrière la grosse cheminé londonienne sous quelques contradictions de ses amis mais il sut les faire taire au plus vite par un « chut » direct de sa voix de nouveau directeur d'école.

Ils observèrent la scène jusqu'à ce que l'individu tomba et fut dans l'obligation de se battre contre les policiers, les forces de l'ordre n'avaient que pour se défendre que leur matraque contre le couteau de l'individu, celui-ci réussit à se relever et à blesser un des policiers. Alors que son collègue était à genoux, un autre policier s'élança mais la gorge lui fut tranchée avant qu'un autre de ses collègues ne tombe accidentellement du toit. Maka ne regardait pas le massacre plus longtemps, ses hommes avaient besoin d'aide pour arrêter un dangereux individu. Elle saisit la main de Soul qui comprit vite et se transforma avant que Maka ne fasse face à l'individu. L'individu se retourna, le sang des policiers morts derrière lui, Maka pourrait l'arrêter d'un simple coup de faux et esquiver très facilement ses attaques mais un imprévue se produit, dès le premier coup esquivé, le livre de sa mère tomba à terre : « Oh non mon livre ! » Cria Maka, « MAKA ! » Hurla par la suite son partenaire, l'individu profita de cette inattention pour pousser la jeune fille hors du toit, Maka fut déséquilibrée et fut projetée par-dessus le toit. Elle réussit à entraîner le meurtrier avec elle et tous tombèrent des toits très violement.

Les autres auraient bien voulu réagir à l'interruption de Maka, mais d'autres policiers intervenus, l'un deux s'arrêta sur eux : « Ce sont des enfants ? » mais un policier qui semblait plus gradé que les autres regarda vers Kid et ses yeux dorés ne firent pas l'unanimité : « Non ce sont des créatures démoniaque ! Tuaient-les ! » Ordonna-t-il. Ce dernier possédait un pistolet avec qui il réussit à blesser Black*Star avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de répliquer. Tsubaki se transforma et Black*Star voulut sauter sur eux mais il fut arrêté par Kid : « Occupe-toi de Maka, moi je serais me charger d'eux ».

Black*Star grogna et parti vers Maka mais fut très vite suivie par d'autres policiers et désorienté quelque peu par la nuit malgré les lampadaires. L'assassin crut pourtant aussi bien se diriger vers la chute de Maka mais les policiers et l'évitement des coups de feu le fit se tromper. Il tomba dans la Tamise en sautant trop loin du toit dans le sens opposé, Tsubaki se retransforma sous l'eau et n'eut le choix que de forcer son meister à se cacher des coups de feu quand elle entendit la population de Londres qui grouillait lorsqu'elle sortit sa tête de l'eau. La tête du ninja se cogna violement contre un mur en remontant à la surface bien qu'il se dit la tête dur, il finit par s'écrouler. Tsubaki le tira hors de l'eau, non sans mal, et se cacha dans une grande caisse, cachette idéal jusqu'à ce ça se calme, elle espérait, dans le même temps, la sécurité des autres.

Pendant ce temps, Kid avait réussi à mettre très facilement les policiers chaos, leur supérieur ayant poursuivie Black*Star Kid eut un choix cruciale à faire entre sauver Maka ou Black*Star : « Kid ! Ne reste planter là ! » Lui hurla Liz, « Je sais je… » . Kid s'interrompu de parler, les rubans blancs réapparut devant lui venant de l'endroit où un des policiers était tombé. Il ne put détacher son regard d'eux, « Un trucs de shinigami ? » Pensa-t-il. Un puissant mal de crâne le saisit, Kid lâcha ses armes par terre et mit ses mains sur sa tête : « Je…j'ai mal… AAHH ! », « Kid qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Lui demanda Liz qui se retransforma avec sa sœur, cette dernière se mit à râler à son meister de se remettre au plus vite.

Au sol, Maka avait dû reprendre ses esprits au plus vite mais la chute avait été assez violente pour la ralentir et l'empêcher de marcher droit. La cheville cassée, les hurlements de Soul ne purent épargner la chute imprévisible de Maka qui, de ce fait, rata son acrobatie pour esquiver l'attaque de l'individu. C'est en voulant prendre appui sur sa cheville cassé qu'elle tomba au sol et sa faux lui échappa des mains dans la foulé. Soul alla se planter dans le sol de pavé londonien et le meurtrier, ayant amorti sa chute par la blondinette, se prépara à la planter sans attendre. Soul hurla, le bras du meurtrier s'élança vers sa poitrine sous les yeux de la jeune Maka qui crut bien voir la mort en face.

Mais l'élan fut arrêté par une main ganté de blanc comme ceux de Maka : « Tient donc, ce ne sont pas des manières de traiter une jeune femme ! ». En un éclair, le couteau fut pris et finis directement dans la poitrine du meurtrier. Le sang s'écoula sur la ruelle, face à une ombre mince et imposante, Maka Albarn s'écroula sur le sol et dans l'inconscience complète.

Sur le toit, Kid subissait son affreux mal de crâne, Kid réussit à centrer sa douleur, étrange et perturbant : « J'ai…j'ai mal…à mes cheveux ! », « T'as mal aux cheveux ?! » S'interrogea Patty pour presque rigoler derrière, « Patty ! » Haussa son aînée. La douleur ne venait pas de ses cheveux en fait mais de : « Mes mèches banches ? Ce sont mes lignes Sanzu qui me donnent mal au crâne !» Sut répondre Kid. Ce fut sa dernière phrase avant de s'effondrer à son tour comme ses trois camarades, seul une légère conscience persista.

Sur la pierre froide des toits de Londres, face à lune non-semblable à celle qu'il connait, Death The Kid entendait faiblement les voix des sœurs Thompson à travers des images au ralentit. Elles le crièrent de ce lever, Liz tourna la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Liz s'affola, sans pouvoir bouger, Kid vu Patty se transformer et les filles se battre sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier ni par la vue ni par la détection d'âme. Son corps refusant de bouger, ses armes le défendait de l'inconnu et finir par disparaître de sa vue, seul leurs hurlements se faisaient entendre.

Les filles hurlèrent de toutes leur force une dernière fois leur meister de se relever mais le Maître Shinigami vit très vite noir, les échos de ses partenaires qui résonnèrent dans son esprit, Kid perdit conscience mais avec la peur et le regret de la traversé de la porte qui donne sur le néant…

* * *

**Enfin finit le deuxième chapitre, ça était long à faire mais les prochains seront mieux puisqu'il me tarde de faire la suite ! **

**Notez comme j'ai casser le beau culte du « pouvoir de l'amitié » et aussi que j'ai transformé les trois boss de Soul Eater en vrai boulet !**

**Merci de me lire et à la prochaine !**


	4. Le traumatisme du réveil

_Londres_

_3h42_

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à celui-là ? »

« T'as vu ces yeux ? Ils sont bizarres ! Ce crétin a dut perdre ses lunettes ! »

« Il est vraiment jeune aussi ! Qu'est-ce qui fait à la surface ? Tant pense quoi Ronald ? »

« Moi ? Désolé je ne vous écouté pas ! Je regardais les charmantes demoiselles qui l'accompagnait !»

« Elles sont sonnées maintenant ! Quelles idiotes ! Elle n'aurait jamais dut le défendre ! »

« Bon allez messieurs, si on veut finir à l'heure, il faut les ramener au plus vite ! Et au pas de course, j'ai une fête qui m'attend ! »

* * *

_« Tu es seul et unique Kid, il n'y a pas d'autres shinigamis qui existent dans ce monde »_

_« Père ! » _Cria Kid à l'entrée de la Death Room, son paternel se situait à l'autre bout, juste devant son miroir à répéter cette phrase.

_« Je suis désolé Kid » _Se lamenta-t-il _ « Père ! Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! J'ai besoin de vous aujourd'hui ». _Il lui semblait à Kid que sa voix hurlait jusqu'à s'entendre jusque dans les couloirs de Shibusen mais celle-ci n'était qu'une projection sonore.

L'ancien Maître Shinigami s'en alla vers le miroir, son corps imposant passa à travers la fenêtre reflétant son fils qui courait vers lui. Kid fonça vers son père avant qu'il ne disparaisse de sa vue, mais des voix familières le crièrent de revenir vers elles.

_« Kid ! Kid ! Réveille-toi ! On a besoin de toi ! » _Liz et Patty l'appelèrent derrière lui, Kid se stoppa.

_Que faire ? Où aller ? Mon père ou mes partenaires ? Comprendre ou secourir dans l'ignorance ?_

_« Au secours ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Il n'y a plus d'harmonie dans ma tête ! » _Hurla-t-il

Cette fois, il avait l'impression qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche…

* * *

Kid ouvrit les yeux, sentant les gouttes de transpiration perler sur son front, il avait l'impression d'avoir était jeté dans une bassine d'eau par Black*Star. Il se rendit compte en réalité que ce n'était qu'une serviette humide sur sa tête, juste au niveau de ses lignes Sanzu.

La douleur de la migraine lui restait encore comme une cicatrise au genou, Kid se leva, enleva la serviette humide et regarda son nouvelle environnement. Il lui semblait s'agir d'une infirmerie plus grande que celle de Shibusen et assez moderne malgré l'époque de l'extérieur.

Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva pas ses armes, sa tête était trop en miette pour utiliser son radar à âme, il s'en servirait plus tard. Il se leva du lit sur lequel il était, on lui avait laissé sa chemise blanche et son pantalon. Kid se pressa alors, il chercha le reste de ses vêtements, il ne put mettre la main que sur ses chaussettes, chaussures, brettelles et sa broche en forme de masque de Shinigami. Mais il ne trouvait pas sa veste noire habituelle et ses bagues.

En cherchant, Kid attira son attention sur la table de nuit à côté du lit, il y avait une paire de lunette…

Son attention se coupa quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte, un homme grand en costard cravate noir et lunette grise entra puis à s'adressa à Kid. « Je vois que vous allez mieux ! (dit-il en rehaussa ses lunettes) Désolé d'entrer ainsi » Kid se mit face à lui, cette homme était grand et ça le frustrait par rapport à sa taille « Ce n'est pas grave, S'il vous plait j'aimerais savoir où je suis et qui êtes-vous ?».

L'homme le regarda confus, il rehaussa ses lunettes et répondit : « Vous êtes à l'infirmerie du service récupération et pour ma part, je me présente je m'appelle William T. Spears, superviseur du bureau de contrôle. (Il rehaussa ses lunettes encore une fois) Je suis venu vous voir afin de connaître les raisons de votre sortir hier soir ! »

Kid se sentit encore plus confus, « Comment ça la raison de ma sortie d'hier soir ? (Il regarda un peu partout autour de lui) Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds ici ! ». William le repris « C'est parfaitement normal que vous ne soyez pas venue, de par votre taille, je juge que vous n'êtes pas encore étudiant ! D'ailleurs… (Il regarda les lunettes sur la table de nuit) vous devriez mettre cette paire de lunette si vous voulais repartir d'où vous venez ! »

Kid semblez un peu agacé : « Vous m'avez mal compris je ne suis pas des environs ! Je ne suis pas de la ville de Londres ! Je viens… de beaucoup plus loin ! Et puis (Il tourna la tête vers les lunettes) je ne porte pas de lunette j'ai une vue impeccable, plus développé ! ». William rehaussa ses lunettes (encore et toujours), il avait du mal à comprendre Kid : « Comment ça une vue impeccable ? Depuis quand les shinigamis voient clair ?! »

Kid se figea sur place, avait-il bien entendu ? William continua « Je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive mais on m'avait averti que votre état allait être assez secoué dut au choc mentale que vous avez reçu, mais vous devez savoir qu'un shinigami doit toujours porter des lunettes ! ». Kid tirait la même tête que lorsqu'il avait su pour Asura et lui : « Vous…Vous parlez de shinigami ?! Comment vous savez que j'en suis un je vous ai encore rien dis ! Je me suis même pas encore présenté »

« En effet vous manquez de politesse envers vos futurs supérieurs ! » Lui reprocha William en fronçant les sourcils : « Vos yeux sont d'une étrange couleur jeune homme », Kid n'écoutait même plus ce que disait William, il utilisa son radar à âme et scruta l'âme de son interlocuteur. William s'arrêta de parler dès qu'il vu l'étrange tête que tirait Kid, comme s'il avait vu Soul et Black*Star s'embrassé (C'est jamais arrivé et c'est pour ça que ça le choquerait). « Un problème ? », « Vous…vous … vous êtes un shinigami ?! », « Vous vous croyez seul au monde au quoi ? Honnêtement, vous n'auriez jamais dût quitter votre logement ! »

« Vous avez raison j'aurais dût rester chez moi ! », « Là je suis d'accord avec vous ! » Acquiesça William de sa teinte de voix sans émotions, « Ce n'est pas possible je suis fou ! ». Kid bouscula légèrement William afin de sortir de la chambre où il était, Kid devait vérifier quelque chose. Son radar à âme était en effervescence, il ne sentait plus l'âme du shinigami William T. Spears, il en sentait d'autres… beaucoup d'autres. Il se retrouva dans le couloir du bâtiment. Le brun, restait dans la chambre, rehaussa ses lunettes sur son nez : « J'aurais préféré un d'autre type d'heure supplémentaire ».

Kid se mit à courir habiller correctement mais sans sa veste, sur sa route, il croisait et sentait l'âme de chaque shinigami du bâtiment. Quand un attroupement se trouva face à lui, il prit les escaliers en face de lui et les descendit extrêmement vite dût à sa désorientation. Mais descendre les escaliers compilés à une certaine panique de sa part, s'était le cocktail parfait pour rater une marche et tomber. Kid fit une chute qu'il l'emmena à être expulsé à travers la porte d'entrée des escaliers du cinquantième étage, il se retrouva sur le ventre, exposer à la vue de tous ceux qui était présent. Les employés stoppèrent leurs activées à l'entrée fracassante et l'exposition en étoile sur le carrelage du service de récupération.

Il se releva, non sans mal, du sol et se mit à genoux, il commença à peine à dépoussiérer ses manches de chemise qu'il entendit déjà des voix sur son propos voir même quelque rires : « Qu'est-ce qui fiche là ce gamin ?» cria un shinigami, « Rentre à l'orphelinat ! » Cria un autre, « Il y a pas encore boulot pour toi ! » Hurla un autre encore. Kid ne les écouta pas, faut dire qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils osaient dire ça de lui alors qu'actuellement, c'est le directeur d'une école internationale et qui plus est, le Maître Shinigami. Debout, il se mit à tous les regarder, il était subjugué par leur âme, elle lui semblait très faible par rapport à la sienne, leur forme était loin d'égaler celle de Kid. Mais étrangement, il lui semblait que leur âme possédait un pourvoir puissant mais enfermé dans une petit lueur. Pas besoin de dire que selon Kid, ils étaient bien loin de « l'âme saine dans un esprit sain et un corps sain » !

Il fut bousculé par un shinigami « Tu gênes le gosse ! » puis un autre « Va voir ailleurs », le prochain le bouscula involontairement « Désolé » mais c'était la bousculade de trop. Il saisit violement le shinigami par le bras : « Ça vous plait de me bousculer comme ça ? ». Le shinigami, qui ne mesurait que quelques mètres de plus que Kid, l'identifiant presque comme un jeune aussi, afficha un regard confus : « Je vous ai dit que j'étais désolé ! ». Kid fronça les sourcils, son « mal de cheveux » lui revint, il se mit à serrer plus fort le bras du petit shinigami : « Vous me faites mal ! Calmez-vous ! ». Kid ne le lâcha pas, une rage profonde grondait en lui. Tous les shinigamis aux alentour s'arrêtèrent, une fois encore devant l'étrange gamin, au son des documents lâchés à terre par leur collègue de par la douleur, celui-ci n'avait pas sa faux sous la main pour se défendre. Et même, il ne voulait sans doute pas agresser un jeune shinigami, juste qu'il se reprenne.

Le shinigami serra les dents alors que Kid commençait presque à percer le tissu de la veste noir quand un autre shinigami intervenu : « Alan ! Hé toi laisse le ! ». Le bras opposé de Kid fut saisie et il fut poussé assez fort pour qu'il lâche le bras d'Alan Humphries. Kid se tortilla pour le faire lâcher prise, mais Éric Slingby le tenait fermement, hors de question qu'il laisse filer celui qui avait manqué de respect à son partenaire/élève. Alan l'arrêta néanmoins : « Éric, lâche-le, c'est … moi qui lui est manqué de respect ! », « Arrête tes conneries ! Ne t'excuse pas pour lui ! » Contredit l'Ecossais.

Face à la scène, aucun shinigami ne réagit, il aurait été bien d'aller prévenir un supérieur de la turbulence dans le couloir mais aucun ne réagit. Face à ce manque de réaction, sa migraine qui lui monté fortement à la tête et le manque ABSOLU de symétrie à la coupe de cheveux d'Éric Slingby, Kid perdit patience. Ses bandes s'illuminèrent, les employés eurent à peine le temps de regarder le spectacle que Kid plaça un puissant coup de pied dans le ventre d'Éric et l'envoya au bout du couloir sous des yeux écarquillés vert-jaune et des mâchoires qui touchèrent le sol.

Le mur du couloir était brisé et du plâtre était resté sur le dos d'Éric qui semblait voir plus d'étoile que dans le ciel de Londres. Il leva la tête, il vu Alan courir vers lui après avoir qu'il est lancé un regard noir au shinigami à mèches blanches. Tous regardèrent Kid et certains s'en reculèrent même, le silence fit écho dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il fut coupé par une voix qui appeler Kid : « Et vous avec les mèches blanches ! » Kid se retourna, c'était encore ce William T. Spears, « Que me voulez-vous ?! » Demanda Kid avec agacement, « On m'a demandé de vous amener à la direction de la division, je vous prierez de m'accompagner sagement et sans faire d'histoire car je n'ai nullement l'envie de faire du travail supplémentaires à cause de vos frasques !».

Kid passa facilement à travers la foule et devant Eric qui se frotter la tête du choque, puis il suivit William vers la sortie à ce moment-là la pensé du reste de l'équipe lui vint à l'esprit.

* * *

Maka ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit quel était sur un lit, elle se releva lentement et attendu que sa vision lui soit revenu intact. C'est lorsqu'elle fut complétement réveillée qu'elle constata que la pièce occupé par sa présence était une chambre au style victorien, très luxueuse il fallait avouer.

Elle pensa à son partenaire mais la pensé de son livre lui revenu aussitôt, elle se rappela de la nuit sur les toits « Mon livre ! Il est tombé de ma poche avant que je dégringole du toit ! Il faut que je le retrouve ! ». Elle se leva du lit quand la porte s'ouvrit, un homme grand et aux cheveux mi long s'adressa à Maka en souriant : « Vous êtes réveillés ! Vous vous êtes rétablie vite ! ». Maka sentit au plus vite l'âme du démon : « Qui êtes-vous ? ».

« Je suis Sébastian Michaelis le majordome de la maison Phantomhive ! », la jeune fille resta bouche bée : « Phantom…hive ? L'industrie de jouets et de friandises ? », Sébastian continua de lui sourire : « Je vois que vous connaissez ! Il m'aurait semblez le contraire de par vos vêtements ! ». Elle repensa au sujet qu'elle avait lu dans son livre pas plus tard qu'hier puis leva la tête vers le très grand majordome : « Pardon ? », « Vous et votre amie ne semblez pas d'ici je me trompe ! » demanda le démon.

« Mon ami ? Ah ! Soul où il est ? Dite le moi ! » S'inquiéta-t-elle enfin après le livre de sa mère. Sébastian se dirigea vers la porte près à partir quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Soul ouvra la porte et alla droit sur Maka, se réfugiant presque derrière elle. Maka fut surpris, non pas parce que Soul avait l'air effrayé, mais parce que ce dernier ne portais que la moitié de ses vêtements habituels : pas de veste, torse nu, chaussures mal mise, lacets pas faits et pantalon à mi-hauteur de ses fesses.

« SOUL ! » Cria Maka, « Ce n'est pas moi c'est elle qui a commencé à m'habiller n'importe comment ! », il pointa son doigt vers la coupable qui réapparut avec la veste en cuir du jeune albinos à la porte : « Ah mais que vous êtes adorable Monsieur, vous avez oublié ça ! » Dit Mey-linn en rougissant légèrement. Sébastian tira un profond soupir de désespoir au même titre que Maka.

* * *

La caisse, où s'était réfugié la nuit dernière Tsubaki et Black*Star, avait été découverte ce matin sur les quais de Londres. On pourrait imaginer le sort atroce qui pourrait leur être infligé à l'époque mais l'agréable physique japonais de Tsubaki, bien que jeune, avait réussi à l'amener elle et son ninja à la succursale anglaise de la maison de commerce chinoise Kunlun.

La caisse dans laquelle il avait été découvert avait été refermé en un silence qui ne réveilla pas les endormis. Dans le bâtiment empestant l'opium à plein nez, son directeur déclara en les voyants : « Quelle étrange découverte nous a amené la mer aujourd'hui ! La fille est d'une très belle beauté, le charme japonais ! Quand penses-tu Ran-Mao ? »

* * *

**Pardonnez mon retard, mais je me suis mis sur d'autres fanfics ! L'autre jour j'étais sur l'écriture de trois fanfictions tellement j'étais inspiré !**

**Sinon maintenant je ferais des chapitres à l'équivalent de taille de celle-ci, entre autre, parce que trop longue, le chapitre prend du retard ! **

**Merci de me lire, les commentaires sont les bienvenues !**


	5. Rester en place ou sur place

_Shinigami Dispatch Society_

_10h12_

Kid avait suivi William sans faire d'histoire, surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Éric Slingby dans les couloirs du service de récupération. Le brun l'avait fait sortir du bâtiment alors que Kid était toujours sans sa veste. L'altercation l'avait débraillé, il se remit en état, quitte à être devant d'autres shinigamis, haut placé peut-être, autant être respectable se dit-il. Dès qu'il atteignit la sortie, il se posa la question de « À quoi ressemble un endroit où habitent de nombreux shinigamis ? ».

Il eut sa réponse quand ses pieds furent à l'extérieur du bâtiment, ses yeux s'élargirent à la vue de la puissante lignée d'immeubles tous identiques et dans un alignement parfaite. William marché tranquillement quand il se rendit compte que le shinigami turbulent ne le suivit plus. En effet, dès qu'il se retourna, il vit Kid à genoux, les mains qui prirent et les étoiles plein les yeux : « Ooohhh, vous…vous habitez un endroit parfaitement symétrique ! ».

William haussa un sourcil vers le jeune brun : « Honnêtement, allez-vous cesser de vous faire remarquer ? »

* * *

_Manoir Phantomhive_

_9h30_

« Un démon majordome ?! C'est étrange » Pensa Maka alors qu'elle et Soul étaient sur le chemin de la salle à manger pour le petit déjeuner juste après la situation humiliante de l'albinos avec Mey-Linn.

_Il y a quelques minutes…_

_« Soul tu n'es qu'un vulgaire idiot ! » avait criée Maka à travers la chambre, «Ah mais j'y peux rien ! Moi quand je dors on me laisse tranquille ! », Son regard alla droit dans la direction de la femme de ménage, rougissante à la vue d'un jeune homme torse nu : « Votre cicatrise est très impressionnante ! ». Soul cacha sa tête derrière l'épaule de sa meister, un regard méfiant vers Mey-Linn._

_Sebastian mis fin au désordre encore une fois, il renvoya la rouquine d'où elle venait, en prenant soin de prendre la veste en cuir de Soul. Il le tendit ensuite avec un air confiant vers la faux démoniaque : « Tenez ! Ceci vous appartient ! ». Maka l'avait agrippée pour Soul de façon hésitante : « Mer…merci ! »._

_Le majordome sourit : « Bien, maintenant si vous me le permettez, le petit déjeuner est servi ! ». « Attendez ! » Stoppa Maka, « Oui qui y a-t-il ? » se retourna Sébastian, « Dites-moi ce que vous êtes ? », « Moi ? Mais je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome ! »_

_Maintenant…_

Les deux étudiants de Shibusen faisaient route dans leurs vêtements habituels à travers le manoir, s'étonnant de l'esthétique de l'intérieur qui n'avait clairement rien à voir avec le manoir de Kid. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination dans la salle à manger où leur hôte prenait son petit déjeuner. Sébastian les invita à s'assoir sur un côté de la table. Il tira une chaise de la grande table, signe à Maka de venir puis fait de même avec Soul. Dès que leurs fessiers furent posés face à l'argenterie de la table, les élèves de Shibusen virent le propriétaire buvant son thé.

Maka le reconnut, son livre n'était pas sans portrait, les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait lu traversèrent son esprit aussi vite que la folie, et ne l'empêchèrent pas de dire haut et fort : « Mais vous êtes Ciel Phantomhive ». Ciel leva la tête vers elle, sans aucune expressivité : « Vous me connaissez donc ? Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air d'être de Londres », « Bah disons que… », Maka hésita à répondre, Sébastian lui avait fait la même remarque. Il était vrai que leur apparence n'avait rien de l'époque, « Effectivement nous venons de loin ».

Ciel posa sa tasse de thé : « Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais si Sébastian ne vous avez pas sauvé hier soir, vous serez morte », Maka tourna la tête vers Sébastian « Bien dans ce cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé et vous, (en se retournant vers Ciel) de nous avoir accueillis si soudainement Soul et moi ! ». « C'est étrange que vous me connaissiez alors que vous venez de loin », « Disons que Maka sait se renseigner … et aussi se mettre dans le pétrin ! », « Hé dis donc toi ».

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous invite à rester chez moi quelque temps ! ». À ces paroles, Maka se sentit mal à l'aise : « Et bien nous ne voudrions pas vous dérangez et puis … Soul et moi devons partir … ! ». Maka s'interrompit quand un Sébastian avec un sourire peu rassurant et une main serrant son épaule étaient au-dessus d'elle, la figeant elle et Soul. « Je vous en prie restez, tous sont les bienvenus au Manoir des Phantomhive ! » Dit Sébastian d'une façon aussi souriante qu'effrayante et d'une manière insistante qui disait « Tu veux partir ? C'est à tes risques et périls ».

Soul et Maka, pétrifiait par la peur, firent signe de la tête en même temps : « Oui nous allons rester ». Ils tremblèrent ensemble avant que Sébastian ne cesse son emprise sur eux et redevienne plus rassurant : « Très bien alors que diriez-vous de commencer à visiter les lieux ? Le déjeuner attendra… ». « OUI ! », Soul et Maka sortir de table aussi vite qu'il put et partir en direction des couloirs, loin de la vue du majordome.

Ciel soupira : « Sébastian, tu as vu comme moi hier soir, ce sont loin d'être des personnes ordinaires, je t'ordonne de veiller à ce qu'il ne quitte pas le domaine ! C'est un ordre !»

« Yes my Lord ! »

* * *

Shinigami Dispatch Society

10h20

William avait réussi à tirer Kid de son émerveillement d'enfant face à l'architecture moderne, sur le coup, Will s'était posé la question dans sa tête sur où se trouvait ce gosse sur la liste de shinigamis, à sa connaissance, qui avait franchi le stade de l'idiotie. Et aussi combien il aurait à réclamer pour de telles heures supplémentaires…

Heureusement, il valait pour William que Kid reste dans ses beaux jours plutôt qu'il affronte ses terribles crises à quatre pattes et poing sur le sol. C'est qui l'avait surpris, c'était ce changement brutal de personnalité, Kid avait eu une attitude calme et sérieuse à l'infirmerie, et juste un peu désorienté pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore. Et l'altercation avec Slingby lui avait permis de voir les compétences au combat du jeune homme. Mais cette réaction enfantine, elle coupait affreusement avec son caractère ! Encore un shinigami né avec une particularité trop particulière…Quel gâchis !

Notre Maître shinigami entra dans l'immeuble qui semblait tous aussi peuplé de shinigamis que dans l'autre bâtiment d'où il venait. À sa venue, tous les employés binoclards le regardèrent avec curiosité. La bagarre avec Éric avait-il déjà fait échos ? Qu'importe, Kid regardait droit devant lui, ces shinigamis avaient besoin d'apprendre le respect !

Ils avaient montés plusieurs escaliers et arrivèrent dans un long couloir, deux couleurs en dominance : le blanc et le noir. Les mêmes palettes que Kid, « voilà donc à quoi ressemble un endroit ou plusieurs shinigamis vivent ! (Pensa-t-il) Des murs blancs, des couleurs sobres, tristes mais simples et tous porte le costume noir, les sombres ténèbres de la Mort elle-même ». Pour des shinigamis qui avaient manqué de respect envers lui, leurs goûts ne différaient pas si fortement de lui et son manoir.

Après avoir passé quelques portes et entendus quelques chuchotements à son propos, la marche se stoppa par l'arrêt de William devant une porte. Il cogna avant de recevoir un son de voix masculine lui signalant de rentré. Le Maître shinigami entra dans une grande salle blanche dont les seuls meubles étaient la répartition de table en « U ». Tous des hommes portant des lunettes et le costard-cravate étaient assis derrière, les montagnes de dossiers sous le bras avec le claquement des stylos qui résonnait dans la pièce.

Kid fut poussé par William à l'intérieur du « U » administratif, il n'apprécia pas le geste et se sentait à exprimer son mécontentement quand il vit sa veste à rectangle blanc plié soigneusement sur la table du milieu : « Excusez-moi mais vous avez ma veste ! ».

Toute l'assemblée masculin leva la tête vers Kid, le directeur, situé au milieu de la pièce, fronça les sourcils : « Vous ne manquez pas de culot jeune homme, vous qui avez fait tumulte la nuit dernière et importuné un de nos employés ! Qui plus est, votre apparence n'est connue d'aucune autre association shinigami et entrant ici vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de vous présenter !»

« Ils sont déjà au courant ? Et on déjà tenté des recherches sur moi ? Mais combien tant me suis-je évanouie ? » Pensa Kid à l'instant "Et il est vrai que depuis que j'occupe les lieux, je n'ai même pas prit la peine de me présenter...".

Il se tenu droit devant et se pencha en avant pour les saluer: "Je vous prie de m'excuser, désolé de ne pas m'avoir présenté, je suis Death The Kid, je suis le directeur de Shibusen".

Bien que simple présentation de la part de Kid, il reçut l'attention complète de la salle, ceux qui avaient la tête baissée sur les papiers administratif la redressèrent aussi brusquement qu'au risque de se briser le cou. D'étranges regards allèrent vers Kid, allant de l'air interrogatif à celui quo n'avais envie de plaisanter. William fronça les sourcils, de toute sa carrière il n'avait entendu de prénom de shinigami aussi "simplement choisie".

Petite parenthèse à savoir, les shinigamis, dès qu'ils sont "créés", choisissent eux-mêmes leur propre appellation. Considéré comme « orphelin » si on peut dire et sans aucun souvenir, ils sont vu comme étant responsables de leur propre existence et donc de leur appelation. Leur inspiration étant rarement original, seulement dut au prénom et nom qu'ils entendent à leur arrivée, ou bien des vieux souvenirs enfouis de leur vie antérieur. Mais à chaque fois, c'était bien des noms à consonance anglaise, irlandaise, écossaise voir gallois. Le prénom de Kid était bien singulier qu'aussi sans grande originalité digne d'un surnom de jeu pour un enfant humain.

"Voilà un nom bien... original jeune homme" Dit le patron de l'assemblée, "On n'a l'habitude de m'appeler Kid!" Enchaîna le shinigami névrosé. Le patron redressa ses lunettes sur son nez tandis que William s'assit d'un côté de la table: "Mais excusez-moi Monsieur...Kid, mais ai-je bien compris que vous êtes ... directeur?"

Alors qu'un sourire moqueur se montrait sur le visage du patron de l'assemblé, Kid répondit bien qu'un sentiment de frustration se tenait au fond de sa gorge: "Oui récemment, après la mort de mon père..."

"Je vous prie de m'excuser!" Interrompu le patron administratif, "Ai-je entendu que vous avez un père?"

"Bien sûr...ainsi qu'un frère faisant partie outrageusement de ma famille mais oubliez-le!" Répondit Kid avec une certaine honte de considérer Asura comme son frère... ne vaut mieux pas y penser!

Des chuchotements allèrent de droite à gauche dans la salle, avec pour sujet les dernières paroles de Kid, le brouhaha pris fin par la sonnerie d'un vieux téléphone des années 50. Le patron de l'assemblé décrocha. Son expression entre intrigue et moquerie envers le jeune shinigami brun changea aux paroles qu'il entendu. Il prit une tête surpris, ses orbites en direction du gamin, Kid avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il raccrocha et fit taire son assemblé encore distraite: "Messieurs un moment d'attention s'il vous plaît ... Je viens d'apprendre à l'instant, que l'individu en face de nous, ferait bien partis de l'élite shinigami". Les réactions ne fit pas attendre, celle de Kid fut sans retenu: "Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?"

"Quel est votre grade, monsieur Death The Kid, sinon d'être directeur d'école?" Demanda le patron de l'assemblée.

"Je suis devenu le nouveau Maître Shinigami" dit Kid d'un ton formel.

Le patron de l'assemblée croisa ses doigts face à lui: "Très bien messieurs, je suggère que Monsieur Death The Kid soit intégré comme il faut au sein de notre siège, je n'exige que le respect des employés envers lui". L'assemblée acquiesça par un hochement de tête et un "oui" concernant la décision du patron de l'assemblée.

"Quand à vous, Monsieur Death The Kid, toutes mes excuses pour cette entrée en matière trop brutale mais si je puis me permettre, j'aimerais vous donner un conseil: celui de rester pour l'instant dans nos locaux, si vous n'êtes pas d'ici, vous aventurez hors du monde des shinigamis pourraient conduire à des heures de travail supplémentaires pour nous".

Embêter à rester ici, Kid réfléchit néanmoins, "Le boulot normal des shinigamis est de contrôler la vie et la mort des humains, si je cite Maka et les autres … Je n'ai pas le choix" "C'est d'accord je vais rester ici quelque temps mais je veux savoir! Où sont passés les filles qui m'accompagner?"

Le patron rit: "William! Veuillez conduire monsieur Death The Kid aux bureaux des Affaires Générales. William se leva: "Bien monsieur!". Il était prêt à partir quand Kid redemanda: "Puis-je avoir ma veste?". Celle-ci lui fut lancée: "Je la trouve irrespectueuse aux normes vestimentaires".

"Elle respect MES normes vestimentaires!" Répondit Kid enfilant sa veste, ses yeux d'or reflétant son respectable statue de shinigami.

* * *

Les paupières du ninja aux chevaux bleus clignotèrent, Black*Star ouvrit enfin les yeux, remuant la tête et agitant les doigts. À peine fut-il réveillé, presque prêt à bondir, qu'une étrange odeur lui vint aux narines. Bizarre, il ne lui semblait pas que c'était l'odeur des produits ménagers ni celui du délicieux petit déjeuner préparé par Tsubaki. Mais plutôt une odeur assez désagréable, griffant les narines de Black*Star et empêchant de faire revenir son esprit.

Mais quel jour était-il pour qu'une odeur pareille se retrouve à l'emmerder dès le réveil ? Mais aussi, où diable se trouvait-il ? L'assassin se souvenait (si on peut dire) de s'être battu la veille, d'un puissant choc violent sur la tête et une vague sensation d'avoir été dans la houle de l'eau. Ah ! Et aussi qu'il avait fait la « fête » chez Kid…

Ni une ni deux, Black*Star poussa sur ses mains et se mit sur ses pieds directement. Il prit en compte son environnement, de la fumée l'entourait de partout en plus de l'odeur. Quand il put enfin voir quelque chose, ce fut l'espèce de vieux matelas sur lequel il avait dormi et la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Enfin, c'était surtout un coin sur le côté de la pièce principale… Le ninja sortit du coin, traversant la fumée, et découvrit le point central du bâtiment : une pièce rectangulaire remplie de lits, vieux matelas et femmes servante en tenue traditionnelle, lui semble-t-il, chinoise.

Il tourna la tête de gauche à droite, voyant des hommes, aux états drogué et somnolent, en train de fumer une longue pipe, l'origine de la vapeur très odorante. « Mais où est-ce que je suis bordel ?! » pensa-t-il un homme à proximité ne se gêna pas de cracher la fumée dans sa direction, Black*Star toussa et dit : « Cof ! Cof ! C'est clair que ça dépasse les clopes du professeur Stein ! ». En mettant sa main devant la bouche, il s'aperçut d'une chose qui donnerait envie de casser un mur…

Ses vêtements avaient été changé : sa tenue habituelle avait était remplacé par un habit simple en tissu d'un gris bleu, chemise et pantalon dont les extrémités n'allaient pas au-delà de ses poignets ou ses chevilles et il chaussait, avec, de très vieilles chaussures. Commençant à fronçaient les sourcils, il se mit à râler, clamant haut et fort : « Pourquoi le Grand Black*Star se trouve-t-il habillé comme un vieux sac-poubelle ?! Hein ! ».

Son agitation soudaine fit réagir les personnes dans les vapes autour de lui. Elles se sentaient irritées par les criailleries d'un sale gamin et qui n'avait rien à faire dans un tel endroit. Black*Star s'aperçue de leurs mouvements presque provocateurs et s'apprêta à leur mettre une dérouiller. Mais il ne prit pas gaffe à celui qui sortit un pistolet de sa poche et pouvait, sans mal, lui tirait une balle dans le ventre ou la tête si sa vue droguée lui permet.

Le fumeur était prêt appuyer sur la détente… si une belle et très jeune fille ne serait pas mis devant Black*Star et l'ait repoussé vers le coin de la pièce d'où il venait. Son intervention remit le calme dans le bâtiment enfumé d'opium…

* * *

**Qu'on me pardonne pour cet affreux retard mais j'ai repris les cours et les miens sont maintenant plus important, combiné ceci à la fatigue et un manque d'inspiration pour le passage avec Black*Star et c'est plus d'un mois de retard pour ce chapitre ! Mais qu'on se rassure, bien je ne peux pas vous donner de date, je promets de terminer cette fanfic et d'arriver à la fin en espérant qu'elle continue à vous plaire.**

**PS : Qu'on me dise les fautes qui restent SVP, je me suis relu assez rapidement…**


End file.
